


Hotel Room

by nurnserolol



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, Hotel Room Sex, M/M, Mentions of Spamano, Public Sex, Spooning, dirty talking, gerita - Freeform, gilbert is an idiot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurnserolol/pseuds/nurnserolol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig can't sleep in hotel rooms so being the good boyfriend he is, Feliciano helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Room

If there was one thing Ludwig hated more than anything it had to be hotel rooms. Well okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit when he said they were the worst things in the world but if you asked him for a list of things he really didn't like, hotel rooms would be on that list for sure. They're cramped, lacking in privacy, you can hear everything going on in the next room, and worst of all, the beds felt like rocks.  And no matter how many times Ludwig stayed in a hotel, he could never get used to the smell. Or the terrible coffee. 

    In all honesty though, he should be used to them. As a nation he'd stayed in his fair share of hotel rooms and experienced all of those things and more but somehow this time it was about a thousand times worse. Maybe it was because his brother was with him. Or maybe it was because he had to share a hotel room with Feliciano's brother and his boyfriend. And there was also the fact that it was nearly midnight and Gilbert and Antonio would not shut up and go to bed.

     Yet here he was, arms folded across his chest and a large frown adorning his features as he tossed and turned in the hotel bed beside Feliciano. He listened to Gilbert and Antonio chatter excitedly about the world conference Alfred was hosting that they'd flown all the way to the United States to attend.  

"Yo, West!" Ludwig cringes when Gilbert screeches his name loudly from across the room, waking Lovino who had (somehow) previously been sleeping soundly in the bed beside Ludwig and Feliciano's. Feli lifts his head sleepily as well and blinks in confusion. How the two Italians could sleep through the loud chatter, he had no idea.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" He grouses.

Gilbert snickers and sits up on his rollaway bed, arms folded arrogantly across his chest. "Why did you bring me along anyway?" Before Ludwig can even answer, he sees Gilbert raise a hand. "No wait, don't tell me. It's because you'd miss me too much if you left me at home. I'm flattered, West."

Gilbert and Antonio both burst out laughing and Ludwig hears Lovino shift and curse under his breath. 

And if Ludwig could stay mad at his boyfriend he would. They wouldn't be sharing a room with Lovino and Antonio if he hadn't offered to let them stay. It would have made this trip a lot less unbearable.

"I brought you because I can't trust you not to burn the house down while I'm gone." Ludwig hisses.

There is a loud, frustrated screech and he hears Lovino throw himself out of bed and stomp over to the side where Antonio and Gilbert were sitting. He hears the two of them shriek, a scream of "NOT THE FACE!" and Lovino yelling Italian curses while hitting them both with what he assumes is a pillow before he drags himself back to the other side of the bed and plops himself in. 

"Go the fuck to sleep." Lovino snaps.

Antonio mutters a quiet but affectionate "Love you." And is promptly slapped.

The two of them are silent after that and snoring soon follows.

Ludwig grumbles something unintelligible and rolls himself over to face Feliciano with a pout on his face. Feli grins and places a kiss to his forehead and he flushes a light pink in embarrassment. 

"Why so grumpy, amore?" Feli giggles sleepily and scoots closer to him. 

Ludwig turns away toward the wall with his arms still crossed. "I can't sleep."

Feli makes a small "tsk" noise with his tongue and runs his nails softly along Lud's back. "Is it cause we're in a hotel?" He whispers. Ludwig doesn't know why he asked. He knows the answer.

But he gives a nod nonetheless and shivers a little when Feli's hands travel under his shirt to draw patterns and shapes on his back. He began to relax into the touch and his breathing evens out. "Keep doin' that. 'S helping." Ludwig says, his voice muffled by the pillow he hadn't even realized his face had sunk into.  He also didn't realize his boyfriend had stopped scratching at his back and had instead pressed himself flush against Ludwig.

   And then Feli's hand sneaks into his boxers and he almost shrieks loud enough to wake up everyone in the hotel. Lucky for him, the heater had kicked on on the opposite side of the room and drowned out the most of his noise. He hears someone stir slightly on the other side of the room and freezes but the person does nothing but let out a content sigh.

He slaps at Feli's wrist. "What the HELL are you doing?" He hisses harshly, looking over his shoulder to throw a harsh glare his boyfriend's way. Ludwig can just make out the mischievous grin that spreads across Feli's face. And the hand continues it's descent.

"Helping you relax," Feli purrs and leans his head down to nuzzle Lud's neck. 

Ludwig squirms uncomfortably. "W-we can't. What if we're caught? Gilbert will never let me hear the end of it..."  

He feels Feliciano grin against his neck and hears him murmur, "Don't worry, Lud. They won't wake up."

Feli's hand snakes lower into his boxers before it wraps around Lud's growing member. One hand tugs the boxers down while the other strokes him so slowly and Feli nibbles his earlobe playfully, sending a shock of pleasure directly to his groin. Ludwig's hips buck involuntarily into Feli's incredibly talented hands. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Feliciano breathed into his ear, earning a nod and a quiet gasp when his grip tightened ever so slightly and his pace sped from slow and languid strokes to just a bit faster ones and oh god was it good. 

Feliciano continues increasing the speed of his strokes and reaches another hand down to tug and squeeze  Ludwig's balls and Ludwig can hardly take it he wants to scream and moan and tell Feli to just fuck him oh god but instead he bites the pillow and grabs a fistful of the sheets beneath him, breathing heavily through his nose. 

"Mmmm... You look so good, Lud." Feli purrs and nips his neck. "If only we were alone so I could hear you moan for me."

    Fuck, if he kept talking like that Ludwig swears he's going to cum. And he also swears Feli knows it. Especially when he continues to whisper lewd things into his ear, so soft and quiet that (he hopes) only he can hear it. 

"You want to cum, don't you?" Feli asks him. How could he even ask that question? Of course Ludwig wanted to cum! He nods eagerly and bucks into the warmth of Feli's hand once more, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to his release. The Italian above him sucks and nips at his neck so hard and so wonderfully that he's sure he'll have a hickey in the morning and that will probably raise a few questions but it's just so damn good he doesn't care.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Feliciano grins and punctuates his question with a sharp squeeze to Ludwig's balls and he has to bite down even harder into the pillow to keep from moaning and he nods, his grip on the sheets tightening and his eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm hits him like a sack of bricks and he lets out a loud gasp before Feli covers his mouth and continues his ministrations beneath the blanket. Feli continues to stroke Ludwig and slowly his motions come to a stop as Ludwig rides out his orgasm.

Ludwig's body goes limp and he pants and gasps for air. He hears Feliciano chuckle and press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Good boy," He murmurs and wraps his arms around the panting German mess. 

"I... Think I can sleep now.." Ludwig pants and rolls over so his face is buried in Feli's chest. "Thanks for that.. I suppose I needed it." 

"Shush, Luddi. You need to rest." Feli nuzzles a kiss into his hair and pulls him closer. "Ti amo, mia cara."

And Ludwig smiles and mutters a quick and sleepy "You too." Into his chest before they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Little history lesson on this fic. This is actually loosely based on a drawing by ludwigplayingthetrombone on tumblr. They drew Feli giving Lud a handjob while spooning and I fell in love with the idea and this happened. I suppose whether or not everyone else in the hotel room heard it or if anyone saw the massive hickey on Lud's neck or the mess they probably left under the covers is up to the interpretation of whoever reads this. But yeah. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
